Benutzer Blog:Combatir/Neue Kategorie für andere Orte
Ahoi, Leute! Während ich so die Städte und Dungeons durchgegangen bin, die wir auf unserem Wiki haben, ist mir aufgefallen, dass es doch einige Orte gibt, zu denen weder die Kategorie "Städte" noch die Kategorie "Dungeons" passt. Dieses Problem lässt sich an sich einfach regeln, indem wir die Kategorie "Andere Ortschaften" einführen, da diese Kategorie nicht einschränkt. Die Kategorie schließt dann natürlich alle Ortschaften aus, die Städte oder Dungeons sind. Zur Übersicht und damit ihr wisst, was genau ich überhaupt meine, würde ich folgende Orte unter "Andere Ortschaften" packen: *Linka-Baum: Selbsterklärend *Insel Thoda: Der Thoda-Geysir ist zwar ein Dungeon, der Thoda-Dock jedoch nicht. Ich bin auch am Überlegen, beide zu trennen und unter Insel Thoda nur den Thoda-Dock zu lassen. *Große Brücke von Tethe'alla: Es findet ein einziger, handlungsbedingter Kampf statt. Ansonsten ist sie eher eine Verbindung. *Häfen aus Tales of Xillia: Weder Stadt noch Dungeon. *Felder aus Tales of Zestiria: Dito. *Straßen aus Tales of Graces f: Dito. *Straßen aus Tales of Xillia: Dito. *Altessas Haus: Zwar eine Unterkunft, aber keine Stadt. *Dirks Haus: Dito. *Rasthütten ... die es offenbar noch nicht gibt. (Ich meine die aus Hearts R, heißen die so?) Ebenfalls Unterkünfte, aber keine Städte. *Haus des Heils: Dito. *Epsilla-See: Wohnort einer einzelnen Person, ohne Unterkunft, Dungeon oder Stadt zu sein. *Umacy-See: Selbsterklärend. *Fenrir: Ein ganzes, nicht mehr bestehendes Land; also eine geschichtliche Ortschaft. *Odin aus Tales of Phantasia: Dito. *Hakonesia-Pass: In selber Kategorie wie der Epsilla-See. *Millas Schrein: Dito. *Tempel der Xailen-Wälder: Teil einer Stadt, aber dennoch abgeschnitten, ohne Dungeon zu sein. Dann gibt es welche, bei denen ich mir unschlüssig bin, weil ich mich nicht mehr so recht daran erinnere (was bei the Abyss und Hearts R der Fall ist), oder weil sie recht schwierig einzuordnen sind. Darunter fallen: *Telos Astue: Wüstgefallen und kurzzeitig von Monstern besiedelt, wobei die im Handlungsverlauf verschwinden und es dann frei betretbar ist. Möglichkeiten zum Einkaufen und Schlafen existieren. Ich tendiere zu Stadt. *Yormgen: Kann belebt (also eindeutig als Stadt) betreten werden, ist aber später wüstgefallen. Hier tendiere ich ebenfalls dazu, es als Stadt zu belassen. *Camlann: Einst eine Stadt, die mittlerweile zwar von Monstern bevölkert wird, aber eher als "Straße" zwischen den Ruinen am Mabinogio und dem Thron von Artorius dient. Im Spiel wird es als Dungeon eingeordnet, sofern ich mich erinnere, was es eventuell offiziell zum Dungeon macht, wobei ich mir vorstellen kann, dass sie es nur so eingeordnet haben, weil man dort nicht einkaufen oder schlafen kann und es damit nicht die Anforderungen einer Stadt erfüllt. Ich tendiere zu Dungeon. *Thor aus Tales of Phantasia: Einst eine Stadt (aber gleichzeitig auch ein Land wie Odin und Fenrir), in der man sich auch frei bewegen kann. Nur an einem Ort wird man von Monstern angegriffen. Man kann weder einkaufen noch schlafen, sich aber heilen lassen. Ich bin unschlüssig, tendiere aber zu "Andere Ortschaften", da es ja auch eine ganze Republik ist. *Temza: Wüstgefallene Stadt, die nahtlos im Mt. Temza betreten werden kann. Monster befinden sich glaube ich nicht direkt drin, aber in der Nähe. Ich tendiere zu "Andere Ortschaften". *Orlen: Im Grunde selber Fall wie Temza, wobei sich glaube ich auch Monster in Orlen selbst befinden. Ich würde Orlen vom Orlen-Wald trennen, den Orlen-Wald als Dungeon einführen und Orlen als "Andere Ortschaften". *Rapunzel-Forschungsstätte: Selber Fall wie Telos Astue(sofern ich mich erinnere?). *Desert Oasis: Selber Fall wie Rasthütten, etc.(?) Bei den oben genannten bräuchte ich wegen genannter Probleme Hilfe, sie sinnvoll einzuordnen. Wie vielleicht herausgelesen werden kann, tendiere ich bei Orten, die zwar nicht mehr belebt sind, aber dennoch die Möglichkeit für Einkauf und Schlaf bieten, als Städte zu belassen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag